Ancient Perspective
by LimeyJellyBean
Summary: Someone once said that even the smallest things have the greatest importance... Jonas & Daniel have to find this out the hard way. Jonas Quinn and Daniel Jackson pairing. Slight AU where Jonas never left SG-1.
1. We like rocks

"There's something different about this one." Daniel's confused tone made Jonas look up from the book he had just inches in front of his face, wondering which of the many artifacts he was referring to.

"Which one?"

"This one." Jonas noticed Daniel pointing at a strange shaped piece of rock that looked as if it had just been carelessly thrown into the box it was in, and Jonas could almost see the blood boiling in Daniel's veins. He laughed to himself, knowing that the archaeologist would be positively fuming at the careless treatment of what could possibly be a very important piece of a planet's history.

"What's so different about it? Besides the shape, that is." Jonas placed the book down, his curiosity piqued by what could have even Dr. Jackson confused. He reached over to try and get a better look at it, but Daniel reached it before him. He watched the small piece of rock get turned over in every possible way, and laughed again when Daniel shook it to try and figure out what the hell it was. The small piece was even brought up to his face, and was examined with only one eye as Daniel lifted his glasses up to get a literal closer look.

"Don't... Nevermind. Has it got anything on it?" It was turned over again, and Daniel just shrugged as it finally made its way over to Jonas. He held it tightly to try and guess what it was made of, but it only succeeded in cutting into his palm slightly, leaving only pressure marks. He passed it between his hands, surprised at how light it was even for its size, stopping when he noticed a small engraving on one of the sides. He looked up at Daniel, his trademark smile on his face, which made Daniel look confused again.

"What?"

"I think you need new glasses." He grabbed the magnifying glass, swinging it round so both he and Daniel could see what had been found. Daniel slapped his forehead with his palm as he noticed the small markings that were on the side, and Jonas turned it so he could see the engravings on the other three sides.

"It looks like Ancient." The small piece of rock was rotated again, slower this time so they could attempt to memorize the small pieces of writing. Each side was different, showing what both of them guessed to be different words that in turn had different meanings, and Jonas could already see Daniel inching away to grab a book. Jonas smiled to himself as an idea struck him. He reached out quickly, changing the smile for a grimace and grabbing hold of Daniel's wrist whilst gripping the rock tighter.

"What...?!" Alarm shot through Daniel's voice.

"Wait..." Jonas put on a pained voice, then looked Daniel dead in the eye. "... Until morning." The pained voice disappeared, replaced by the smile that was very much at home on Jonas face, and Daniel playfully punched him in the shoulder.

"I'll just take down what the markings are, maybe I'll find it at home." Jonas shook his head as Daniel rushed around the office, scribbling down the markings and shoving a copy into a satchel he had lying around. "There. Done." He noticed Jonas shaking his head, smile in its usual place. "What?"

"You're not seriously going home, just to keep working?" Daniel looked down at the satchel, then guiltily looked over the top of his glasses. Jonas felt his heart skip a beat at the sight, then wondered where on Earth that feeling had come from.

"No, I'm just going to see if I can find what some of these markings are."

"You're going home to work." Jonas sighed, and Daniel couldn't help but feel as though he had disappointed his friend until struck with an idea.

"You could help, if you wanted. You read quicker than I do, might actually get to do home stuff at home for once." This time Jonas really couldn't help the smile creeping back onto his face, and he felt his heart jump into his throat at the prospect of spending some time with Daniel.

"Sure. Headed there now?" Daniel didn't say anything, just turned Jonas around and marched them both out of his office. Daniel was glad he was behind Jonas, the hairs on his arms involuntarily standing on end as he touched the other man's shoulder, a sigh of relief almost escaping his lips as he breathed in the scent that was faintly metallic - the smell of Naquadria that was very uniquely Jonas and seemed to follow him everywhere. Not that Daniel noticed, no, Daniel was an archaeologist and didn't spend most of the spare time he had watching his friend as though he were an ancient civilization. Definitely not.

* * *

The journey back to the apartment was just about bordering on uncomfortable, Daniel pulling into his parking space before it crossed that line. He didn't know why, but he was nervous about Jonas being at his apartment, and was silently cursing himself for suggesting it in the first place. Being in the car, in such close proximity hadn't helped either, the small of Naquadria invading his sense of smell so he could barely focus on driving. Daniel really didn't know that Jonas felt just as nervous, not knowing that he himself had a smell that Jonas was trying to get as much of as possible. Daniel didn't know that he had a dusty, earthy smell that reminded Jonas of the libraries on Langara, where he would spend a lot of his time just taking in the smell. Jonas cleared his throat, drawing Daniel out of his reverie and back to the fact that neither of them had moved out of the car.

"You know, I don't know which apartment is yours." Daniel almost hit his forehead again. Of course he didn't know, it wasn't his apartment.

"Oh, yeah. Come on then, we might get this translated tonight, if we're lucky." He paused. "Then again, when are we ever that lucky?"

"Today could be the day, y'know."

"Has anyone ever told you that you're very... 'Up'?" Jonas smiled in response, and Daniel felt his heart rate increase.

"Yeah, actually. You, many times."

"You're starting to sound like Teal'c." Jonas full on laughed at that, exiting the car at the same time as Daniel and following the archaeologist into the building that housed his apartment, any feeling of being uncomfortable washed away the moment they crossed the threshold. Friendly banter passed between them, erasing all the nervousness that both of them had felt, until they reached Daniel's apartment. Jonas held a hand out for the satchel whilst Daniel fumbled in his pockets for the keys, flourishing them in triumph when he had discarded all the other rubbish from his jacket pockets.

"Is your apartment as cluttered as your pockets?" Jonas enquired, a laugh in his voice as Daniel shrugged.

"Um... I suppose. Just think of my office, but bigger." Jonas laughed again as he followed Daniel into the apartment he called home, and stopped just on the inside of the door in amazement. He didn't think that it was anywhere near as cluttered as Daniel had claimed, but thought it to be more like a museum with all the artifacts that lined shelves and ledges alike. There was an impressive library of books there too, and Jonas's heart leapt into his throat when he realised that this was probably the source of the smell Daniel had. He inhaled deeply, his mind wandering back to the libraries on Langara, and he felt his heart sink at the thought of his home planet. Daniel noticed.

"Hey, you okay?" This shook Jonas out of his memories, and he turned to look at Daniel, who had gained an armful of books.

"Yeah... This place, the smell... Just kinda reminds me of Kelowna, well, more the libraries." He gestured towards the books in Daniel's arms, and generally around the apartment. "Feels homey. Hell, if I didn't know better I'd say we were in Kelowna." Daniel smiled, dropping the books onto the coffee table that was already starting to look pretty cluttered. Now he knew why he compared his home to his office.

"You want some coffee?"

"Sure." Jonas closed the door quietly behind him, feeling the need to be quiet wash over him as if he really was in a library. A clatter from the kitchen drew him out of it, as well as a long string of curses.

"Dr. Jackson? You okay?"

"Ow, ow, ow... Damn!"

"Dr. Jackson?" Daniel made his way out of the kitchen with two steaming mugs of coffee and a dripping cloth over his wrist, still muttering to himself and hissing in pain when his wrist moved. He found space on the coffee table and placed the mugs down before giving Jonas an apologetic look.

"Not usually this clumsy - must just be because I'm tired. Still, we can try find out what those markings are soon, right?" Jonas nodded, picking up one of the mugs and taking a small sip from it. He took another, larger sip, and placed the mug back on the table.

"It's better than the stuff at the SGC, I'll give you that." Daniel laughed, a full laugh that made Jonas smile again, and he all but threw himself onto the nearest chair, grabbing a book in the process. "Where do you think we should start?" Daniel shrugged, grabbing another book and actually threw himself onto his sofa, making the other cushions and the odd book on there bounce up.

"Have you still got that bag? The drawings are in there."

"Oh, yeah." Jonas leaned over the arm and passed it to Daniel, who took it away without looking which direction Jonas was passing it to him. "You'll probably need them more than me though." Daniel looked up as Jonas tapped the side of his head. He felt the very childish urge to stick his tongue out at him, but decided against it as Jonas probably wouldn't understand what it meant. He wasn't even sure how much culture Earth and Langara shared, but he was pretty sure that it wasn't included.

* * *

It had been dark for 3 hours before either of them actually noticed that it was dark, and Daniel was almost certain he had run out of coffee. He was struggling to keep his eyes open, and the dim light from just the lamps was doing nothing to help him stay awake. Jonas had already fallen asleep, the book he was reading barely still in his hand, and as he watched, fell to the floor. Daniel shifted himself, pain signals shooting to his brain from his scalded wrist, and he stopped, waiting for the throbbing to subside. He'd get Janet to look at it tomorrow, but now he knew he needed to sleep. He looked over again at Jonas, almost jealous that he had managed to fall asleep, and he laughed slightly as he picked the dropped book up off the floor and placed it on the table. He noticed that the pile of paper and books seemed to have grown without any notice but he left it in favour of going to bed. Glasses placed on the bedside table, he fell straight to sleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.


	2. A little bigger

Jonas woke up just as the sun was coming up, making him blink as the light hurt his tired eyes. The sun looked higher up than it usually was, but he put it down to being somewhere he'd never woken up before. He stretched his legs, finding it unusual that they were flat on the floor in front of him considering he had fallen asleep on a chair, and the colour didn't help either. He blinked, trying to get some of the sleep out of his eyes whilst blindly reaching for the jacket he had discarded at some time in the night. He stopped when his arm didn't go over the arm of the chair, dropping it back to his side instead.

"Okay... This is weird." He stopped rubbing his eyes in favour of standing up, taking a couple of steps forwards on unsteady feet. "Sure Daniel's floor was wooden..." Then he stopped, reaching the edge of the large expanse of colour and falling promptly on his ass. Daniel's floor was wooden, but it suddenly seemed a very long way away from where Jonas currently was. He looked back, something clicking in his brain that told him the large expanse of colour was the chair he had fallen asleep on... And it certainly wasn't this size when he'd fallen asleep. Panic started to rise in his chest, and he knew the most logical thing to do was try and figure it out. But now the books were too far away, and Jonas didn't really want to test how far down the floor was now. He thought of the other logical option, and tried to muster as much power into his voice as he could without it breaking.

"Dr. Jackson! Dr. Jackson!" He brought his hands up to his face, cupping them around his mouth to try and project his voice further, but coughed halfway through the shout with the force he was putting behind it. He fell back onto his ass, not remembering standing up again, any shout he had left in him dwindling quickly.

"Daniel!" A thud from another room made his head whip round with such force that it hurt, and he moved it back slowly, massaging the area on his neck with his hand. "Ow." He heard shuffling coming from the other room, muffled by the closed door until it was almost thrown open in urgency to Jonas' cries.

"Jonas?" Daniel's eyes darted all around his apartment, somehow missing the chair Jonas had fallen asleep on but noticing the jacket that was still discarded at its feet. "Jonas!" He made his way closer to his front door before stopping, realising that he wouldn't have anywhere to go, and turned back to the main area of his apartment.

"Dr. Jackson!" He heard the cry clearer this time, but it still sounded to Daniel as though it was far away. Then he noticed something climbing up the arm of his chair, something small, and Daniel really hoped it wasn't what he thought it was. He moved closer to the chair, crouching next to the arm as the small figure pulled itself up properly. Daniel didn't get a very good look before it fell down again, and Jonas landed on the seat with a thud.

"Ow." Jonas sat up slowly, feeling embarrassed as he knew seeing Daniel's face so close to his own had made him jump and loose his grip on the arm of the chair. He noticed that Daniel had moved so he was sat cross-legged on the floor in front of the chair, his eyes wide in amazement.

"What?" Daniel sat there, still in amazement, and Jonas couldn't help but think that he looked like a fish with the way his mouth was just opening and closing with no words coming out. "Dr. Jackson?"

"Hmmm...?"

"Dr. Jackson." Jonas raised his voice the best he could, and it seemed to work as Daniel snapped back to the present rather than staring at his now vertically challenged friend.

"Um... Well... You're a lot smaller now." If Jonas could reach, he would have clipped the archaeologist around the back of the head.

"You don't say."

"I would say..." Daniel tilted his head to the side, squinted, then looked straight ahead again, making Jonas feel very uncomfortable. "About 6 inches tall?" Jonas lay back down on the seat of the chair and groaned, covering his eyes.

"How'd I lose 5 and a half feet?" Daniel shrugged, and Jonas could see him inching closer to the chair, trying to get a better look. "Stop it."

"Sorry." He apologised as he moved back, not taking his eyes off Jonas but for blinking. "How d'you feel?" This time, Jonas shrugged.

"The same, I suppose. I don't feel any smaller, but it's weird seeing everything so much bigger." He moved forwards, then leaned backwards. "Hey, I can see up your nose." Daniel moved backwards the quickest Jonas had ever seen, and collided with the corner of the coffee table in his haste to move. Jonas' hands flew up to his mouth, but not in sympathy. He was trying his hardest to mask the laughter that was threatening to burst from his lips.

"Wasn't funny." Then Jonas really lost control of his laughter, rolling around on the chair as Daniel just glowered. He didn't even know why he'd done it, but now he was kind of glad he had done - even if it had caused Daniel pain, it had broken the ice more about the situation, and made them both feel slightly more comfortable about it. He stopped rolling around long enough to notice that Daniel was thinking, then watched him stand up, coming perfectly in eye level with his knees. He tried to look up towards his face, but now it was just too high up.

"Damn." He muttered under his breath as Daniel walked back towards wherever it was he had come from, then promptly returned with a jacket. "Where we going?" Jonas really hated shouting, and he had no clue what was going on. Daniel crouched again, a smile on his face.

"You're going to be glad I emptied my pockets yesterday. We need to go to the SGC."

"Wha-" Jonas was cut short as Daniel gingerly held him around his middle, lifting him off the chair whilst simultaneously standing up.

"There's still that rock to translate, and we really need to tell someone about this." Jonas hadn't realised quite how much Daniel talked with his hands until now.

"Daniel!" He stopped, looking as though he had forgotten he was holding his friend.

"Crap! Sorry!"

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Daniel quickly put Jonas down, and he swayed before falling down. He had gone a very horrible shade of green.

"Okay, pre-warning. I'm going to pick you up again, but I'm going to move quickly so you'll have somewhere to be sick if you need to." Jonas propped himself up on his elbows, almost looking horrified. He swallowed, trying to get rid of the cold feeling that was firmly lodged in his throat.

"Right, okay, go." Daniel hesitated. "Before I change my mind." He gingerly picked his friend up again, and Jonas shut his eyes as Daniel all but ran to wherever he was being placed. He was put down seconds before the coffee he had consumed the previous night made a repeat appearance, and Daniel barely removed his hand in time. Being sick, Jonas decided, was an experience he didn't want to have to go through again. He coughed up the last bit, and was very distracted by the familiar shade of silver he was stood on.

"Daniel?"

"Mhmm?"

"... Am I in your sink?" Daniel avoided looking into his sink, knowing that this would only give Jonas the answer he was looking for.

"... No..."

"Right." He looked around, trying to find something he could rinse his mouth out with, to rid himself of the acidic taste that was stubbornly still there. "Can I get out now?" Daniel lifted Jonas out of his sink, then placed him down on the draining board as the tap was turned on to wash away last night's coffee. Jonas ventured as close as he dared to the edge of the counter, and felt his stomach drop - he'd noticed Daniel leaning against it last night and knew that it was at least a couple of feet higher up than the chair from earlier. He decided it would be better to move back, and did so slowly. Then he slipped, landing hard back in the sink whilst the tap was still running, the power of the water almost drowning him and the fall knocking the wind out of him.

"Jonas!" Daniel quickly turned the tap off, moving it away from Jonas, who was lying unnaturally still in the sink. "Jonas?" A spluttering cough made Daniel release the breath he didn't realise he had been holding, and Jonas rolled onto his front, coughing up the water that had worked its way into his lungs. He tried to take a deep breath, but it only resulted in more coughing, and Jonas decided that nearly drowning wasn't any fun either. He didn't realise when Daniel picked him up again, a feeling of exhaustion washing over him, and he almost wanted to curl up and sleep against the warmth that seemed to appear out of nowhere, not realising that it was Daniel.

"Hey." A small shake brought him back to consciousness, and he realised he had been trying to curl up against Daniel. He realised with a yell, making both himself and Daniel jump, and Daniel's grip on him loosened. He realised what he had done before Jonas fell very far, but even catching him was a close call. Now Jonas really didn't care, he curled up against Daniel, shaking with cold and with shock, and Daniel pulled him as close to his chest as he could without squashing him. Jonas grabbed Daniel's shirt, and he felt his heart rate raise - he had caused this, even if it was accidental.

"Hey, c'mon." Another little shake to rouse Jonas from the almost sleep like state he was in. "We need to get you dry, and warm. Then you can sleep, okay?" A mumble was the only reply Daniel got, and he carried his friend into his room, not wanting to disturb him too much. It had been a very busy morning, and even Daniel felt that he had to sleep now. Getting his friend warm and dry again was his first priority though, and the only way he could think of probably wouldn't sit well with Jonas, but there was no other choice. He retrieved a hair-dryer from his dresser, and set Jonas down on the pillow that he didn't sleep on.

"Jonas, I need you awake for this. You're going to have to turn around a bit." Jonas mumbled again, rolling over, and Daniel sighed. "Okay. Up to you." He then turned the hair-dryer on, keeping it on the lowest setting it could go to, and it roused Jonas much better than a word and a gentle shake. Jonas shot up with another yell as the warm air and noise forcefully pulled him back to his senses, and pulled his arms around himself defensively.

"DANIEL!" He didn't look like he had heard as the hair-dryer continued to blast him with warm air. He just looked from behind it, expecting Jonas to turn around so he could end up dry all over. Jonas sighed, and unfolded his arms whilst he turned around - he could feel the smile on Daniel's face, and he couldn't help a smile creep onto his own. The air wasn't too warm, it was actually kind of pleasant if it wasn't so strong, but Jonas knew he couldn't stay in wet clothes and he doubted Daniel would have anything that would fit him at the moment. A thought popped into his head, and Jonas blushed as the thought of Daniel in wet clothes barged through the other thoughts he was having. He shook his head to try and get rid of the image, but it stayed stubbornly there, and the thoughts meant he hadn't really noticed that the hair-dryer had been turned off.

"There, sorted." Daniel was crouched down again next to the bed this time, and Jonas sat down on the pillow he was currently stood on. He was still tired from nearly drowning, the pillow looked so comfortable... He didn't remember lying down, but he heard Daniel laugh. He ignored him, rolling over and falling down between the pillows that were on Daniel's bed, causing Daniel to laugh harder and he felt the bed move as he sat down, lifting the pillows up so Jonas wouldn't be trapped. Jonas just huffed.

"This sucks." Daniel lay on the bed properly, and moved Jonas so that he wouldn't be lay on, on top of everything else that had happened to him today. Jonas didn't notice that Daniel placed him on his chest as he removed his glasses, the warmth from the archaeologist and steady rhythm of breathing lulling Jonas into a deep sleep within seconds. Daniel scoffed, finding the reduced weight of Jonas oddly comforting, and fell into his own deep sleep not long after.


	3. Two close

Daniel woke up feeling warm, with an odd weight that was holding him firm around his middle. He rolled into the warmth, finding something that was both spiky and soft, and smelt faintly of burnt coffee. A mumble roused him slightly more, but he wanted to get more of the coffee smell. He stopped when it began to smell slightly metallic, his eyes snapping open to see Jonas' face merely inches away from his own. Daniel yelled, bolting upright and waking Jonas up, who also yelled and rolled away from Daniel as fast as he could.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"What the hell am I doing? What the hell are you doing?" Neither of them realised that they were looking eye to eye whilst arguing, until Daniel noticed something was amiss. He held his hands up defensively, and Jonas stopped mid-sentence.

"Okay, okay. Just... Wait. Something isn't right here." He looked at Jonas, then down at himself, then back at Jonas.

"What?" Daniel ignored him, instead looking around his room, stopping when he found his glasses. Further away than he had put them, and looking a whole lot larger than they were before he fell asleep.

"Dr. Jackson?"

"I think we have another problem." Jonas looked perplexed as Daniel walked up to him, eliminating his personal space to prove a point. Jonas naturally took a step back, then it clicked as to what Daniel was getting at. He titled his head, squinted, then looked straight back at Daniel like he had to him earlier.

"I'd say about... 6 inches tall?" Jonas copied Daniel's actions to the letter, and Daniel responded by putting his head in his hands and groaning, just as Jonas had done.

"How'd the hell did this even happen? I mean, it's just our luck for it to happen to us, but why did it have to happen to us?" Jonas just shrugged, and Daniel followed the movement of his shoulders. He wasn't sure why, but he'd missed watching the way Jonas moved up close, and having him shrink to only 6 inches off the ground hadn't helped. He felt a pang of guilt when he remembered everything he'd done to Jonas too, and turned around with a blush on his face.

"Uh, Jonas..?" He looked up from his boots.

"Hmmm?"

"Sorry about earlier. I don't realise how much I talk with my hands, and I didn't mean to nearly drown you. And I'm sorry for not giving you enough warning about the hair-dryer." Now he looked at his boots, not noticing that Jonas had gone a very bright shade of red. Jonas closed the gap that had developed between them and gently took Daniel's hand in his own, making him look up from his shoes.

"What are you doing?" Jonas didn't reply but swallowed, finding himself feeling very nervous all of a sudden, but let his instinct take over. His other hand cupped Daniel's face and he leaned in, letting their foreheads touch, his breathing coming more rapidly. Daniel looked straight at him, blue eyes meeting green, and he closed the gap, losing sight of the green as he kissed Jonas. He returned Daniel's action, keeping up a slow but passionate rhythm that slowly picked up pace, and Jonas licked Daniel's lips to try and gain entrance with his tongue. Daniel moaned, and Jonas took the opportunity to explore the archaeologist's mouth, and moved his hand to his waist, pulling them flush against each other. Jonas' erection caught against Daniel's half hard one, making it stand at full attention and Daniel moaned again, almost guttural, making Jonas' erection twitch. He pulled away leaving the other breathless, foreheads touching again but coated in a thin layer of sweat.

"Are you sure about this?" Daniel didn't respond, just kissed back with a ferocity Jonas didn't know he had. He ripped Jonas' shirt off, discarding the fabric and moving his kisses along his face and down his neck, making Jonas buck and grind his hips. He let a low growl from his throat and pushed Daniel down, straddling his hips and ripping his shirt off in return, licking and nipping down Daniel's torso as the fabric fluttered to the side, causing Daniel to try get some friction to his groin. Jonas stopped nipping long enough for them to manoeuvre out of their trousers and leaving them in just their underwear, both more like tents than the ordinary bulge, and Jonas took the head of Daniel's erection into his mouth through the fabric whilst gently squeezing his balls.

"Bloody hell..." Daniel drew the words out, the noise making Jonas moan himself and move up Daniel's torso until they were kissing passionately again.


End file.
